Intel
Throughout Spec Ops: The Line, Captain Martin Walker can discover a number of intel items, giving further information on the fall of Dubai, the 33rd Infantry's occupation, and CIA involvement in the city, as well as some items that give an indication of what life is like for the refugees within the city. Collecting one intel item grants the player the Spotter achievement, finding twelve grants the Recon achievement, and finding all 21 Intel items grants the Intel Operator Achievement. Konrad Confession Letter Author: Colonel John Konrad My name is John Konrad. Commander of the 33rd battalion. Husband of Elizabeth and father of Jeremy. If you're reading this, the desertion of the 33rd is undoubtedly no longer a secret. I have failed my mission. Worse, I have failed my men. If any of them be found alive, let it be known that they are innocent. As their commander, I forced them, under extreme duress, to stay in Dubai. To disregard their orders, I alone am to blame. Damaged Black Box Author: Pilot and Co-Pilot of Downed Air Liner Pilot Aaaaand, wheels are up. Thank god this's the last one. Pilot Whoa. Wind Shear. No problem, though. Co-Pilot I don't know. METAR'S and TAF's weren't great. Think we should'a waited? Pilot No chance. No chance. These people are paying 4 times the norm to get out quick. If they asked for a refund, it'd be our asses. Co-Pilot That don't feel like wind shear... Holy shit! Is that sand? Pilot Oh, fuck fuck fuck. Storm on our six! Co-Pilot: I've never seen one that big... Pilot Expedite climb! Pull up, Eric! Pull up! Pilot Shit! Engines are chocked! We gotta flame out! Engine one's gone! Fuck! Check Engine two! Check it! Radioman Tape - Welcome to Dubai Author: Robert Darden The paradise of the rich and famous, Dubai. In all my days, I have never seen such a beautiful pile of junk. Murdoch's boys were running scared, but I'm in for the long haul, baby! "The Gathering Storm: An Eyewitness Account of the Fall of Dubai." Damn, if that little ain't what Pulitzers are made of. Which reminds me, ah shit... I need to dig up somethin' nice for the Colonel. A thank you for letting me along. Now if I can just grab some sandstorm b-roll... Any minute now...any minute now... Fuck, this is boring... Come on, give me something... Sandstorm Cover-up Author: Assai News Dubai Broadcast Team Producer Okay, people... places. Prompter ready? New Anchor Uh, Tony? What the hell is this? Producer What's what? News Anchor The prompter says we're telling people to stay home and wait for the "evacuation force?" Where'd we get that? I haven't seen anything about an evacuation force come down from the wire. Producer Just read it and smile. That's what we pay you for. New Anchor Tony, this isn't ethical. I'm a journalist. Viewers trust me to- Producer --You're a pair of tits that can read a teleprompter. You do the story or I get someone who will. Now we're on in five, four, three... New Anchor ...You are a fucking asshole, Tony... Producer --Two, one Looter Bullets Author: Captain Martin Walker In old horror movies, they always use silver to kill the monster. Stakes, crosses, bullets - didn't matter, so long as it was silver. In Dubai, these hostiles are using silver bullets to kill soldiers. Guess that makes us monsters. Seems they're melting down everything they can get their hands on. Cuff links, jewelry, flatware. Reeks of desperation, but it's smart. In Dubai, a bullet's worth more that a necklace. It's kinda funny, when you think about it. At least a soldier's life doesn't come cheap. Child's Doll Author: Captain Martin Walker Found a doll in the O.Z. No way it's left over from the old days. Diamond earrings for eyes. Silk for a dress. This was made after the storm wall fell. That means children. Families. I'm starting to wonder about our enemy. We're not that far from Konrad's failed evac. Could these be the survivors? Are we killing the people we came here to save? I'm not gonna tell Adams or Lugo...Shit's hot enough as it is. They don't need this weight on 'em too. Anyone shooting at us is an enemy... Whether they got families or not... Castavin's Diary Author: Agent Brian Castavin As originally reported upon first arrival, situation in Dubai dismal. And that's an understatement. Civilians have turned into vultures. Stealing, rioting... hell, I saw a man gutted over a can of soda. It's a mess here. Soldiers trying to keep martial law. Only making it worse. No way to radio HQ from inside the storm wall. Agent Daniels has left the OZ to report our findings and recieve further instructions. Langley's not gonna like what we have to say. Got a feelin' they'll return the favor. Dossier on Grey Fox Author: Randolf Dossler CIA Op-Squad, Code Name: Grey Fox Known Members include: Thomas Daniels, Brian Castavin, Jeff Riggs, and Rick Gould. Interrogation of Daniels has revealed CIA to be responsible for attacks on our outposts throughout the city. CIA attacks have been aided by members of the local populace, heretofore referred to as "insurgents". Insurgents believed to be operating directly outside our territory. Daniel's questioning has revealed possible location of stronghold. Raid has been scheduled, with intent to neutralize CIA threat and establish order in the area. If all else fails, recommend use of Daniels to lure other CIA members into the open. Radioman Tape - Evacuation Cover-Up Author: Robert Darden Radioman Hey! You have any idea who I am? Politician Let him go, Nabeel. Radioman That's right... Hands off the goods. Politician You have 30 seconds. Tell me what you want. Radioman What I want... huh huh... what I want is you man, on record, telling me about the genocide you an' your friends are trying to keep hidden from the rest of the world, huh huh huh.... ya! Politician Madness. You have no idea what you are saying. Get him out of here. Radioman Oh, yeah? Well, huh huh... I'll tell ya what I know. I know the truth man. And the truth is where it's at. I know every expat and fat-cat Emirati hightailed it outta Dubai on permanent vacation two days before your office shit-canned a news piece about the storms, huh huh, ya. I know your wife an' kids left this morning, and I know your mistress is leavin' town tonight. Politician You know nothing of Dubai, my friend. If you did, you would know the truth is whatever we wish it to be. Any evidence you find to the contrary, will never change that. Now get out of my office. Radioman You can't hide the truth man! Interrogator Confession Author: Randolf Dossler Thought I'd make it the whole way without screaming. Hacked my way through the sandboarding. Even, bit my tongue when they brought out the knives. But the fire... dammit... I screamed like you wouldn't believe. I'm disappointed, but at least now I understand the breaking. Once my flesh started melting, I'd have thrown my own mother under a bus just to make it stop. Every insurgent brought before me will know the same pain. And when they break, we will be like brothers. Having stared down death... and flinched... Radioman Tape - After the Storm Author: Robert Darden It's wrong to call it a storm. I've never seen a storm that could blast paint off a car. This is sand, flying through the air at 80 miles an hour. It will shatter glass, tear your flesh, and fill your lungs. Even those of us still alive have been stripped down to our bones. We got nothin' but the clothes on our back, man. What water is left, the 33rd has under lock an' key. Couple civilians tried to stage a raid on the cantina last night. The colonel had 'em round up and shot. I tried to make myself watch, but I couldn't... They were desperate to live, man. But if they had succeeded...others would have died. I don't know what it feels like to execute the people you swore to protect. But, Konrad sure does... and he's not talkin' to anyone at the moment. Radioman Tape - Soldier Interview Author: Robert Darden Radioman Go ahead and just say your name into the recorder. Soldier Um...Pete Gobbi...Private 1st Class. Radioman Thanks, Pete. So, the question everyone back home want to know is - Why? The Red Cross, the Pentagon, even the President have all turned tail and run. Why stay here? Soldier See, I joined up outta high school. I didn't wanna go to war or anything. But then I got tossed in with the 33rd and ended up doing two tours in Afghanistan. Radioman A disaster, by anyone's standards. Soldier Yeah, no shit. I can't tell you how many times we rolled past kids fightin' over garbage, on our way to some bullshit Op. So, when the Colonel saw a chance to do some good here, hell yeah he took it. Radioman And what about the people back home, calling you deserters? Traitors? Soldier Man, fuck them. I'd love to go home, ya know? I got a daughter I ain't seen since last Christmas. But my baby-girl? She's safe in her bed right now. These people here... they ain't so lucky. What? I'm supposed to abandon them just because I get homesick? Nah. We're better than that. Radioman So you trust the Colonel's decision? Soldier Hundred an' ten percent. Colonel's a great man. If standing by him makes me a traitor, then so be it. Konrad Flag Author: Martin Walker You know that one girl? The girl whose face you cut outta old photographs? Well to Konrad, America was that girl. Fifty stars - fifty states - the whole Union - blacked out. Don't know why he did it. Maybe it was out of anger or a misguided attempt to create a symbol. Whatever the sentiment, his command team clearly disagreed. Jeff Bowles, Ken Tebby, David Long... They stood up to their commander... their friend. And in return, he tied them hand and foot and burnt them alive. Makes you wonder... what he'd do to someone he hated... Radioman Tape - No Relief Aid Author: Robert Darden On a tip, we went to check the Foreign Relief stations in the middle of the city. Found bodies. Nothin' new. 'Cept these had been shot. Burned. Along with the bodies, passports. Only one was readable. Zoë Strassburg, age 29. German aid worker. They say a paranoid is just someone with all the facts. Well, I don't have all the facts, but I'm officially fucking scared. I don't wanna believe city officials are executing foreign aid workers... or what that might mean for the evacuation... But the facts man, you can't ignore the facts! I need to find the Colonel. Fast. Without raising suspicion. If I can set a message on the wire, maybe something can be done here. But if not, God help Dubai. Konrad's Psych Profile Author: Jeff Riggs Psycho-analysis indicates that John Konrad may be suffering from early-stage post traumatic stress disorder, resulting from failed operations in the Afghan conflict. In an individual as accomplished as Konrad, PTSD could manifest as a pronounced tendency towards ego-mania and calcification of moral certitude. More concerning is the way in which Konrad has been lauded as the greatest military leader since Patton. Konrad has internalized these sentiments and they now constitute a crucial component of his psyche. It is believed that as Konrad comes under fire for failures in Afghanistan he will likely go to extreme lengths to internally fortify his belief in this reputation. Konrad will begin looking outwards to explain his failures while nursing a growing paranoia towards superiors. It is unknown how Konrad's declining mental faculties will hold up in the face of another public failure. Radioman Tape - Konrad Interview Author: Robert Darden Radioman Okay, Colonel. Konrad Call me John. Radioman Oh... uh... yes, sir. John. Shall we start? Konrad You're not recording this, are you? Radioman What? No... No, of course not. Konrad Good. I don't want... People need to hear my words. Not my voice. Radioman I totally understand. Konrad Yes, I think you do. You've been a... friend, these past months. It has been helpful having someone who just listens... Radioman That... that's very kind of you to say, sir. Konrad What are you doing? Radioman I'm sorry. This pen doesn't work. I got to get another one. Radioman's Press Badge Author: Martin Walker Turns out our favorite DJ used to be one Robert Darden. Worked with Rolling Stones for years. Was the "Hunter Thompson of celebrity fluff-pieces." Darden had obviously tuned out by the time we got here. But looking at his notes, it seems he'd been trying his hands at some honest-to-god journalism: Notes on the evacuation cover-up, the tragedy, the human cost. Maybe his time amongst the soldiers washed some of the bullshit off him... Who knows? It's a genuine shame THIS Bob Darden will never meet his deadline. The cost of our presence here continues to grow. Radioman Tape - Street Artist Author: Robert Darden These people have seen the end of the world. No food, no water, no hope. Friends dead, family butchered. They live in hell and yet, they still take time to smell the dying roses. I get why the Colonel does... what he does. But, if these people can still muster enough soul to create art... maybe there's more than he sees. I've been thinking a lot about Murrow, broadcasting out of blitzed London. He helped people. He showed 'em something that the Nazis couldn't flatten. That truck out front has an old CB. If, just maybe, I could put my hands on some speakers... wouldn't that be something? Konrad Effigy Author: Martin Walker Half of Konrad's men are swingin' from lampposts. Black eyes, swollen tongues. The rest're emptyin' clips into civilians. Callin' it "resource management." All on Konrad's say-so, and yet... these people worship him. And why shouldn't they? They're clothed, fed, sheltered. And, until we showed up, relatively safe from harm. These people killed Lugo to protect Konrad. I killed them to protect myself. At least, that's what I'm telling myself today. Code of Conduct Author: 33rd Officer As an occupying force, it is important to set a good example. As such, please keep in mind the following protocols: 1) Grooming standards are to be kept at all times. 2) No fraternization with civilians of any kind. 3) When off-duty, please keep music, etc. at a reasonable volume, so as not to disturb the local population. 4) Absolutely no drugs or stimulants, except as provided by medical personnel. Alcohol restricted to one beer, per soldier, per day, with a meal, as available. 5) Share time on the Putting Green or access will be revoked. Each offense will warrant five demerits. Five demerits receives an official warning. Ten, two weeks hard labor. Fifteen, public flogging. Looting and excessive force are not tolerated and will be met with the strictest punitive measures. Final Orders Author: John Konrad To my men, I don't need to remind you of the events which have led us here. We are each branded by our actions, for good or ill. Yes, there is darkness to come. But take heart, for the storm will soon break. There will be chaos in the coming days. As your Commander, I know you will persevere. You are the Damned 33rd. It's been the greatest honor of my life to serve alongside you that is why I can trust you with this final order. No matter what, endure. Be ever vigilant. Hold the line. Poem for Elizabeth Author: John Konrad I've been forgetting when I am. You should know, You're always there. I keep repeating, The next time, time next time. You won't. I hate this lie the most. Mostly I just hate The want. Message to Jeremy Author: John Konrad Jeremy- Someday, people will tell you about your father. For that, I'm sorry. I love you, Dad Category:Spec Ops: The Line